


Королевский пас

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: У Киндаичи есть мечта, до которой он хочет дотянуться хотя бы кончиками пальцев.





	Королевский пас

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ayray  
> Иллюстратор - дельфиньи колени  
> https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/0d/SiTYkKBP_o.png  
> https://images2.imgbox.com/8c/34/EPErtUvv_o.png
> 
> Написано на HQ!! MiniBang+Reverse 2018

**ХУДШИЙ СОПЕРНИК**   
_нужно прыгнуть выше головы_

Хината раздражает, выводит из себя, бесит. Бесит, что так близок Кагеяме, бесит, что всегда рядом с ним. Бесит, что позволяет себе то, что не может сам Киндаичи.

— Тебе тоже нравится Кагеяма? 

От этого простого вопроса у Киндаичи перехватывает дыхание, а мир вокруг словно плывёт. Киндаичи хочет опереться о стену, потому что ещё чуть-чуть и он точно упадёт. Настороженно оглядывается по сторонам — кажется, никто ничего не заметил — и сердито шепчет:

— Не ори о таком на весь зал.

А в ответ получает непонимающий взгляд.

Хината Шоё — личное проклятие Киндаичи. Соперник, за которым он никак не может угнаться: не может стать лучшим на позиции, общей для них двоих, не может пробивать быстрые пасы Кагеямы с такой же лёгкостью — Киндаичи вообще не может по ним попасть. До сих пор. А ещё не может признаться вслух в своих чувствах, боясь всего: возможного отказа, осуждения обществом, того, что после подобного уже нет пути назад — в одной команде им будет сложно играть.

Хината Шоё улыбается всем и каждому, готов рассказать о своих чувствах первому встречному и играет так, что дух захватывает.

Хината Шоё — самый худший из всех возможных соперников. Именно в этом случае и именно с ним Киндаичи проигрывает ещё в самом начале.

— Почему нельзя? — спрашивает Хината и наклоняет голову набок. — Ты стыдишься своих чувств?

Киндаичи мотает головой, отрицая наличие чувств вообще, но Хината понимает всё по-своему — цепко хватает за руку и тащит из зала прочь, игнорируя удивлённые взгляды сокомандников.

— Стой, — Киндаичи не сразу вспоминает, что он сильнее и крупнее, что может не идти следом, а просто остановиться и тогда его с места не сдвинуть. — Куда ты меня тащишь?

Хината по инерции проходит ещё несколько шагов и оборачивается:

— К Кагеяме конечно же.

Глупость какая.

— Тебе-то это зачем? — непонимающе хмурится Киндаичи и наконец-то вырывает руку. Стирает влажный след — оказывается, у Хинаты потеют ладони. Совсем как у самого Киндаичи, когда он нервничает.

— Если он тебе нравится, ты должен признаться.

Киндаичи фыркает от смеха и трёт губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ты что, совсем дурак? — невольно вырывается у него. — Это так не делается.

— А как? — удивляется Хината и подходит близко-близко, внимательно смотрит снизу вверх.

Киндаичи отступает на шаг и дёргает головой.

— Потом поговорим, после тренировки, — ему нужна хотя бы небольшая отсрочка, если он всерьёз задумался соперничать с Хинатой за Кагеяму. — И не вздумай признаваться прямо сейчас.

— Почему? Мы же...

Снова это искреннее удивление, которое так бесит. Киндаичи очень хочется побиться головой о стену, а не объяснять очевидное. Всё-таки с Хинатой будет трудно.

— Потому что мы соперники и должны бороться честно, — перебивает Киндаичи, не дослушав до конца.

— А, я понял, — Хината кивает. — Это как волейбол — всё должно быть по правилам, да?

На самом деле нет, тут Киндаичи кривит душой и изначально играет нечестно, но у него нет форы, ему нужно хоть как-то заработать дополнительные очки в глазах Кагеямы. Пусть и таким способом. Это же ничего? Это же не обман? Просто нужно стартовать из равных условий.

Как будто равные условия возможны для него и Хинаты...

— Да, по правилам, — кивает Киндаичи и напоминает: — После тренировки. И никому не говори, ладно?

Хината кивает и возвращается обратно в зал, а Киндаичи приваливается боком к стене и устало выдыхает, хотя на самом деле он хочет побиться о неё лбом и заорать.

Какого чёрта он вообще ввязывается во всё это? 

В зал возвращаться не хочется, но и прогуливать тренировку тоже не вариант — он через столькое прошёл, чтобы попасть именно в этот университет, именно в эту команду, что сдаваться и давать себе поблажек не намерен.

Но сейчас есть ещё пара минут, в которые он может побыть наедине с собой, подготовиться морально — вдруг сегодня удачный день и удастся на растяжке встать в пару с Кагеямой? Киндаичи вздыхает и растирает лицо ладонями — не об этом сейчас нужно думать, совсем не об этом.

Волейбол.

Киндаичи должен ставить волейбол выше в своих приоритетах настолько, насколько можно. Должен посвящать волейболу больше времени — и больше времени видеться за ним с Кагеямой — должен тренироваться на максимуме своих возможностей, должен, должен, должен... Киндаичи и не замечает, когда оказывается рабом своих чувств и желаний — они ведут за собой и совсем не дают поблажек. Киндаичи достигает с их помощью многого: им гордятся родители, и бывшие сокомандники отмечают его рост. Его даже как-то хвалят Ойкава-сан и Иваизуми-сан, когда Киндаичи навещает Сейджо в один день с ними. От этого в груди тепло, но от вопроса «что тебя сподвигло на это?» внутри всё леденеет.

Как будто Киндаичи может рассказать о том, что смог поступить именно в этот университет — не по рекомендации, а сам — только из-за того, что в него пригласили Кагеяму.

И Хинату тоже, но на него Киндаичи поначалу совсем не обращает внимания. А зря.

**ГЛУПОЕ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ**   
_подача, которую невозможно принять_

После тренировки Киндаичи выдёргивает Хинату сразу, как только тот выходит из раздевалки, и упирается взглядом в Кагеяму, который идёт следом, чуть ли не наступая на пятки.

— Эй! — вскрикивает Хината, когда Кагеяма всё же врезается ему в спину. — Смотри, куда идёшь!

Кагеяма лишь фыркает и хмурится, но по губам Киндаичи читает невнятное «извини» — или что-то похожее. Хотя, это вполне может быть «идиот» или «придурок» — это гораздо привычнее и больше нравится Киндаичи.

— Так ты идёшь или будешь всю ночь здесь стоять? — недовольно хмурится Кагеяма. 

Киндаичи он словно и не замечает, но это ничего. Не страшно. Скоро всё изменится. Наверное.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — вмешивается Киндаичи до того, как Хината открывает рот. Наверняка что-нибудь напутает и скажет глупость. Или вообще выдаст. — Иди без него.

Киндаичи в шоке от самого себя и своего нахальства, но если не поговорить сейчас, кто знает, какие возможности он может упустить. 

Но Кагеяма молча разворачивается и уходит — ему и правда нет никакого дела до Киндаичи.

— Ну что, куда идём? — спрашивает Хината, про которого Киндаичи успел забыть на несколько мгновений. — Или, может, побросаем немного мяч?

От этого предложения хочется рассмеяться и послать, но Киндаичи вспоминает о первой — а, может, и единственной любви Кагеямы, — и соглашается.

Волейбол важен.

С Хинатой на удивление легко, но только тренироваться, остальное Киндаичи отрицает. Они оба заметно выросли в своей игре, по крайней мере Киндаичи видит ошеломительный прогресс Хинаты — в сравнении с первым годом старшей школы конечно же. Всё же рост очень важен, и в этой ситуации Киндаичи смотрит на Хинату снисходительно с высоты почти двух метров — тот не особо вытянулся за прошедшие годы.

Мяч упруго пружинит на кончиках пальцев, когда Киндаичи подбрасывает его — ощущение, которому не придаёшь особого значения, но которое невозможно забыть.

После тренировки мышцы приятно болят, но Киндаичи не чувствует особой усталости; полчаса побросать мяч, чтобы отвлечься от предстоящего разговора — хорошее предложение.

Вот только как перестать соскакивать в мыслях на Кагеяму? И на Хинату, который хмурится напротив, когда Киндаичи в очередной раз откровенно дерьмово подаёт.

— Ну чего?.. — разочарованно тянет Хината и, прижав мяч к животу, подходит ближе. — Сразу бы сказал, что устал. Я привык, что Кагеяма как железный — может тренироваться сколько угодно. А ты другой. Прости.

Киндаичи хочется рявкнуть, послать Хинату подальше, засунуть ему эту жалость в глотку... Вот только он лишь вытирает пот со лба и говорит:

— Ничего.

Ничего — это то, что ему достанется, если он не сдержит себя. Разговор с Хинатой крайне важен — Киндаичи не хочется, чтобы о его отношении к Кагеяме случайно — случайно ли? — узнал весь университет.

— Так что ты хотел узнать? — буднично спрашивает Хината. Садится прямо на пол и приглашающе хлопает рукой рядом с собой.

В этот момент Хината бесит. Даже не так — бесит! В мыслях Киндаичи это чувство окрашено алым и пульсирует огромными буквами прямо перед глазами. Жалость и превосходство — это не те чувства, который Киндаичи хотел бы сейчас получить. Нужно снова поставить себя во главе и быть первым. Поучать, а не сидеть в ожидании подачки.

Это сложно.

Киндаичи шумно сглатывает и хриплым — словно и не своим вовсе — голосом спрашивает:

— А... как давно он тебе нравится?

Зачем уточнять кто именно «он», если и так всё понятно. Киндаичи надеется, что понятно, потому что произносить вслух «Кагеяма» он не хочет. Как будто ещё есть шанс отступить и забыть.

Но глаза у Хинаты горят так, словно он всю жизнь мечтал рассказать Киндаичи о своих чувствах к Кагеяме. Его теперь невозможно остановить — как будто встать на пути у синкансена.

— С его первого паса мне!

Это звучит так естественно и уверенно, что Киндаичи теряется: сам он вряд ли смог бы назвать точное время или ситуацию — это просто случилось.

У Кагеямы не пасы — монстры, в средней школе Киндаичи не смог пробить ни один из тех быстрых — не хватало умения, скорости, точности. А чёртов коротышка пробивает их так, словно эти пасы — самое большое наслаждение.

«Я его первым нашёл!» — хочет закричать Киндаичи, но вместо этого тупо переспрашивает:

— С самого первого? 

Лишь бы не молчать. Ведь глупо же — сам позвал на разговор, а слова сказать не может толком.

— Совсем дурак? — Хината смешно округляет глаза и забрасывает Киндаичи совершенно нелепыми фактами из их совместного с Кагеямой прошлого.

Киндаичи цепляется за отдельные слова и фразы, порой совершенно теряя суть сказанного. Слушает, слушает, слушает... Нужно быть слепым, чтобы не замечать, как эти двое друг к другу относятся. Странно, что никто кроме Киндаичи этого не замечает.

Вот только Киндаичи до последнего надеется, что ему кажется. Что это дружба. Как у Ойкавы-сана и Иваизуми-сана, например.

— Прости, что ты сказал? — следить за манерой речи Хинаты и так непросто, а когда слушаешь вполуха — вдвойне. Неудивительно, что Киндаичи постоянно теряет нить разговора.

— Ты должен пытаться принять любую подачу, — Хината серьёзен, а Киндаичи недоумевает — когда разговор успел перейти на волейбол? Или же это какая-то странная метафора? — Даже ту, которую не можешь.

Это откровенная чушь — как вообще можно принять подачу, на которую не успеваешь чисто физически? — но Киндаичи кивает, соглашаясь: именно так играет Хината, с которым бесполезно спорить по поводу волейбола.

— Кагеяма тоже так считает.

Киндаичи вскидывает голову и всматривается в лицо Хинаты, ища хоть какой-то намёк на издёвку или двусмысленность. Но это тоже бесполезно — Хината простой и говорит то, что думает. И если он имеет в виду волейбол, то вряд ли стоит искать в его словах отсылки к чувствам самого Киндаичи.

— А если не примешь? Зачем тратить силы на заранее провальное действие?

Хината в ответ смотрит так, словно Киндаичи смертельно его обидел, а сам Киндаичи невольно вспоминает Куними и матч с Юкигаокой — это было давно, но почему-то засело в памяти.

— Тогда примешь следующий.

Это звучит слишком просто, но в то же время идеально — как будто и нет других вариантов. Всегда пытайся принять мяч, каким бы сложным он ни был, не давай ему коснуться пола на своей стороне площадки. Всегда выкладывайся на полную и отдавай себя всего процессу.

Слишком просто, слишком.

Киндаичи хочет, чтобы у него всё получилось с Кагеямой, но в то же время и сам в это не верит.

**ПРИГОВОР**   
_лучше бы ты влюбился в Хинату_

На утренней тренировке для растяжки Киндаичи подходит к Кагеяме, который немного растерянно стоит в одиночестве — Хинаты нет рядом. В любое другое время Киндаичи мог бы посчитать это везением, но не сегодня. Сегодня это больше похоже на издевательство — уж слишком идеально всё складывается для того, чтобы просто побыть немного рядом.

Кагеяма не против, ему, наверное, всё равно, но Киндаичи не хочется об этом думать. Он слишком занят, чтобы не покраснеть — ещё немного, и Киндаичи просто ляжет на спину Кагеямы. Как бы ему хотелось так сделать.

— Сильнее, — говорит Кагеяма, а Киндаичи думает о том, что раздражающие командные нотки из его голоса никуда не делись, и тихо фыркает от смеха. Всё же некоторые вещи остаются неизменными.

— Что смешного? — Кагеяма распрямляется и резко поворачивается к Киндаичи, оказываясь слишком близко. Почти задевая носом щёку.

Киндаичи отшатывается и бурчит сквозь зубы: 

— Ничего, — решая, что в следующий раз нужно быть осторожнее — нельзя сильно расслабляться. Даже если Кагеяма ничего и не заметит, не стоит светить подобной реакцией на близость перед командой.

Кагеяма продолжает пристально смотреть, и Киндаичи понимает, что ещё чуть-чуть и точно покраснеет.

— Чего тебе? — резко бросает он, маскируя смущение.

Кагеяма кивает головой на команду:

— Все уже поменялись.

Киндаичи чертыхается и корит себя за невнимательность; посреди тренировки витать в облаках — это уже никуда не годится.

Молчание затягивается, и Киндаичи хочет разбить его — слишком гнетущим оно кажется. Хотя не так уж часто они с Кагеямой разговаривают по пустякам — практически никогда, — но именно сейчас Киндаичи не может молчать. Спрашивает что-то про предстоящую игру, про команду. Про Хинату. Он сам не понимает и даже не вспомнит потом что именно говорил в тот момент.

А потом ныряет в омут с головой:

— Вы ведь встречаетесь?

Кагеяма кивает, не задумываясь, а Киндаичи кажется, что все специально идёт так, чтобы ему было как можно хуже. Хотя куда уж.

Молчание становится ещё более гнетущим — для Киндаичи, естественно. Нужно как-то отреагировать, сказать что-то в ответ, но слова не идут. Киндаичи бурчит сквозь зубы:

— Понятно, — и тянется к носкам кроссовок, чувствуя через тонкую ткань футболки руки Кагеямы. Горячие.

Киндаичи проклинает прямолинейность Кагеямы и его неспособность промолчать или как-то замять ситуацию — сам бы он ни за что не ответил на подобный вопрос, отмазался бы как-нибудь. Выпрямляясь, Киндаичи снова спрашивает, хоть и знает, что пожалеет потом:

— Зачем ты мне это сказал?

Кагеяма моргает удивлённо:

— Ты сам спросил.

Почему-то это звучит слишком смешно, и Киндаичи фыркает в кулак, совершенно не заботясь, как может выглядеть со стороны.

— Что здесь смешного?

Кажется, они начинают повторяться. Киндаичи мотает головой и зажимает себе рот, чтобы скрыть дурацкую улыбку. 

— Кагеяма! — Хината возникает рядом неожиданно и слишком громко говорит. — Попасуй мне!

Киндаичи не хочет делиться, не хочет отпускать Кагеяму. Лишь бы просто побыть рядом подольше. И плевать, что о нём подумают. 

— Он уже обещал мне, — слова вылетают прежде, чем Киндаичи осознаёт, что именно говорит.

Хината обиженно хмурится, но молчит, смотрит на Кагеяму. А тот кивает Киндаичи — словно и вправду обещал — но тоже молчит.

Дурацкая ситуация. Очень.

Когда они отходят подальше, Киндаичи не может не спросить:

— Зачем ты соврал?

— Я не врал, — хмурится Кагеяма. — Ты меня попросил, я согласился.

Киндаичи не помнит подобного, но кивает, соглашаясь. Выяснять подробности он будет позже, а сейчас важнее тренировка и отработка пасов. Пасов Кагеямы только для него одного.

В предвкушении Киндаичи зажмуривается.

Он хочет как можно чаще пробивать пасы Кагеямы, пусть из-за этого и приходится соперничать с Хинатой — за внимание, за уделённое время, за возможность находиться рядом. Снова и снова. Хината встречает вызов с улыбкой — Киндаичи вообще сомневается, что Хината замечает это соперничество. 

У Хинаты жадный взгляд и совершенно ненормальная улыбка, когда он пробивает пасы Кагеямы. Особенно тот — безумно быстрый. Королевский. Который сам Киндаичи не в состоянии пробить, но очень хочет.

Интересно, если у него всё-таки получится, будет ли он выглядеть как Хината? Будет ли улыбаться так счастливо?

Конечно будет.

Они часто видятся — даже слишком часто! Вот только Киндаичи хотел бы жить вместе с Кагеямой, а не с Хинатой.

Хината шумный, разбрасывает вещи и засыпает Киндаичи вопросами — внезапными и порою бестактными, как будто нахватался последнего от Кагеямы. Хината не знает, что такое личное пространство, и постоянно вторгается в него — Киндаичи бесится, одёргивает его, но потом успокаивается. Хината безобидный и прямолинейный, на него можно бы не обращать внимания, вот только у Киндаичи это плохо получается.

А ещё там, где Хината, появляется Кагеяма.

Киндаичи смущается этих визитов, прячет эмоции под неконтролируемой грубостью и резкими словами. Ему сложно иначе, больше всего он боится разоблачения своих чувств. Кагеяме, кажется, плевать на него — мало что изменилось со школы — но сейчас они в одной команде, и Кагеяма держится вежливо-отстранённо.

В начале года и в первый визит Кагеямы в комнату они почти затевают драку: Киндаичи с трудом сдерживает желание ударить — Кагеяма умеет быть невыносимым. Хината вклинивается между ними, разводит руками, упираясь ладонью в грудь, под сердце, и кричит срывающимся голосом: «Мы же одна команда!»

После этого становится стыдно.

Киндаичи пытается сдерживать себя, но как будто это легко, когда Кагеяма провоцирует одним своим видом — с ним нелегко находить общий язык. Не то что с Хинатой. Киндаичи совершенно упускает из виду момент, когда Хината перестаёт его раздражать. Они не становятся друзьями — хотя кое-кто считает иначе — но сосуществовать в одной комнате становится намного легче. Хината по-прежнему шумный и разговаривает даже во сне, но Киндаичи спит в наушниках и уже не обращает на это внимания.

С Хинатой легко, когда перестаёшь на него злиться и воспринимаешь как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Хината везде выглядит уместным и умеет разрешать сложную атмосферу улыбкой и несколькими фразами.

Наверное, Киндаичи было бы чуть проще, влюбись он в Хинату.

С Кагеямой он до сих пор не может найти общий язык, не может понять, о чём тот думает — ну, кроме волейбола. На площадке гораздо проще: не сдерживать себя, боясь прикоснуться, не нужно думать о двусмысленностях или о том, как они смотрятся со стороны. На это просто нет времени. На площадке они — сама естественность, без единого сдерживающего фактора.

Киндаичи пробивает пасы один за другим — лёгкие, ложащиеся точно в руку. Идеальные.

Но совсем не те, которые он так хочет.

И Киндаичи не представляет, как ему попросить об этом.

«Просто попроси», — сказал бы Хината, но Киндаичи не он, и уж тем более не готов видеть недоумённое выражение лица Кагеямы.

«Зачем тебе пас, который ты не сможешь пробить?»

Киндаичи трясёт головой, прогоняя чересчур яркую картинку, и отвлекается, теряет концентрацию. Мяч прилетает ему в висок, заставляя мир на мгновение перевернуться. Киндаичи приземляется на одно колено и трёт висок — в голове ощутимо гудит, но ничего опасного.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кагеяма.

Он стоит рядом, но не пытается помочь или извиниться, да и особо встревоженным не выглядит. 

— Да, — отвечает Киндаичи и поднимается. — Я сам виноват, задумался.

Кагеяма кивает, соглашаясь — то ли с тем, что они продолжают, то ли с тем, что не чувствует своей вины.

— Эй, — голос ломается, и Киндаичи закусывает губу, собираясь с силами. — Я хочу другой пас, не как до этого.

Объяснение так себе — вода водой, Киндаичи и не думает, что Кагеяма правильно поймёт его, но говорить «королевский» — самое точное определение — ему не хочется.

— Тебе неудобно? — спрашивает Кагеяма и подходит чуть ближе. Смотрит внимательно, цепко, словно готовится выслушать и принять к сведению каждое слово, что скажет Киндаичи. — Выше? Ближе к сетке?

Киндаичи трёт переносицу и никак не может найти подходящие слова. Кагеяма терпеливо ждёт — это непривычно — и смотрит прямо в глаза. От этого не становится легче, наоборот, хочется сказать: «Забей», — и продолжить обычную и такую привычную тренировку, не пытаясь отхватить то, что ему не по зубам.

Он снова отступает перед трудностями?

Киндаичи зло цыкает и сжимает руки в кулаки.

— Быстрее, — наконец выдаёт он и с вызовом смотрит на Кагеяму.

— Хорошо, — кивает тот и направляется было на позицию.

— Стой, — слова вырываются сами. — Ещё быстрее. Намного.

— Я понял, — обрывает Кагеяма.

«Нет, не понял», — думает Киндаичи, пробивая. Мяч летит быстрее, но всё ещё недостаточно — за ним можно успеть. И он успевает. Не то, это совсем не то, что хочется получить.

— Ещё быстрее, — говорит Киндаичи, наблюдая за мячом, остановившимся по другую сторону сетки. — Быстрее.

— Ты не успеешь.

Простые три слова звучат как приговор.

**ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ**   
_держи себя в руках_

Киндаичи просыпается посреди ночи и невидяще пялится в потолок. Тело ещё помнит ощущения после сна, а член болезненно напряжён. Киндаичи прислушивается к тихому дыханию Хинаты — его совсем не слышно, значит, точно спит — и запускает руку в трусы. Обхватывает напряжённый член и проводит вверх-вниз, размазывая выступившую смазку. Прикрывает глаза и вспоминает сон.

Тот совсем уже нечёткий и ускользает из памяти, но Киндаичи цепляется за ощущения, а воображение подсказывает ему всё остальное. Он ведёт рукой по члену, представляя пальцы Кагеямы на нём. Представляя хриплое дыхание у себя над ухом, прикосновение влажной кожи — солёной, если лизнуть языком. Накрывает собственную руку, и восприятие двоится: кажется, что это не он дрочит, а Кагеяма ему. Что, если открыть глаза, то можно увидеть его лицо перед собой.

Киндаичи прерывисто выдыхает и замирает. Пытается почувствовать кожей эти миражные прикосновения: поцелуй на шее, ключицах, груди. Сомкнувшиеся вокруг соска губы — от этого Киндаичи не сдерживается и тихо стонет. Сжимает в кулаке головку и зажмуривается до вспышек перед глазами.

Киндаичи лежит и пытается отдышаться, вслушивается в тишину комнаты и надеется, что не разбудил Хинату, — кажется, он был довольно громким. Хорошо, что у Хинаты крепкий сон. Садится на кровати и тянется к тумбочке — там должны быть салфетки — чертыхается вполголоса, когда не находит их. Меньше всего сейчас хочется идти до душевых, но и спать в мокрых трусах — то ещё удовольствие. Наскоро вытирается футболкой, лежащей в ногах, а потом долго ищет чистые трусы в темноте, не решаясь подсветить себе мобильником. 

В коридоре прохладно, и Киндаичи передёргивает плечами, окончательно просыпаясь. Прислоняется плечом к стене и с силой взъерошивает волосы.

Он только что дрочил на Кагеяму. 

Одно дело — наблюдать и мечтать, а то, что он только что сделал... лишь приближает его к собственному краху. Как будто бы ему мало неприятностей. Киндаичи вздыхает и медленно бредёт к душевым, надеясь, что никого не встретит по дороге.

Он долго стоит под прохладной водой, пялясь на кафель, и вновь и вновь проматывает в голове ускользающие обрывки сна. 

Кажется, он совсем не против претворить подобное в жизнь.

В комнату он возвращается окончательно проснувшимся и не знает, как ему утром смотреть в глаза Кагеяме. Ворочается, читает какую-то ерунду на телефоне, вспоминает события прошедшего дня — делает всё, чтобы побыстрее заснуть и не думать о том, что будет дальше.

Хочется с первым поездом сбежать подальше, но Киндаичи утыкается лицом в подушку и мысленно убеждает себя, что это будет сравни поражению. Или упущенной подаче.

Беги за мячом, пока есть возможность поймать его.

«Завтра я обязательно продвинусь хотя бы на шаг», — решает Киндаичи и успокоенный закрывает глаза.

_Дз-з-з-з-зинь!_

Киндаичи в ужасе смотрит на будильник и понимает — проспал. Вскакивает и начинает суматошно собираться: вещей почему-то нет на своём месте — или он просто не может их найти, — а сумка не собрана. Он прыгает посередине комнаты, пытаясь влезть в джинсы одной ногой и одновременно натянуть футболку.

— Хината! Мы опаздываем!

И замирает в недоумении — Хинаты в комнате нет. Постель разворошена, а вещи и сумка на месте. Ну и куда он пропал, если сам Киндаичи не спал почти всю ночь? Он берёт со стола мобильник, хочет позвонить, но с ужасом смотрит на время — совсем опаздывает! Одевается в мгновение ока, сгребает со стола вещи в сумку и выбегает. Позвонит по дороге.

В аудиторию Киндаичи забегает перед преподавателем, спиной чувствуя его неодобрительный взгляд. Пробирается на задние ряды и с облегчением выдыхает — успел.

Встаёт на приветствие и одновременно привычно оглядывает аудиторию, выискивая Кагеяму. Взгляд мгновенно прикипает к темноволосой макушке — тот сидит на два ряда ниже. Можно было бы пробраться к нему, но это будет странно выглядеть. «Может, на перерыве», — решает Киндаичи и утыкается в тетрадь.

Взгляд снова падает на мобильник, и Киндаичи вспоминает, что так и не позвонил Хинате. Которого — так странно! — нет рядом с Кагеямой. Где-то в глубине души Киндаичи радуется, что после перерыва можно будет посидеть лишь вдвоём, но чувство тревоги сильнее — Хината не мог пропасть, не предупредив. Особенно на всю ночь. Пусть они соперники, но хорошо общаются, Киндаичи не может оставить всё просто так. Он быстро набирает смску и возвращается к лекции — сейчас всё равно ничего не разузнать.

Ответ не приходит через полчаса, а Киндаичи всё равно тянется к телефону каждый раз, как будто мог пропустить пришедшую смс. Когда преподаватель отвлекается на вопрос, Киндаичи открывает окно диалога с Кагеямой и замирает — глупости какие, это всего лишь смс! Но он не знает с чего начать и как вообще спросить.

Киндаичи отвлекается от лекции, набирая и стирая очередную версию смс, чувствуя себя нерешительной школьницей. Злится на самого себя и в конце концов отправляет лаконичное: «Где Хината?» — так и не придумав ничего лучше.

Телефон молчит до самого перерыва, а потом Киндаичи едва не теряет Кагеяму, который исчезает со своего места практически мгновенно. Киндаичи сгребает вещи в сумку и направляется в кафетерий — наверняка Кагеяма там.

Вероятно они идут разными путями, потому что когда к концу перерыва Киндаичи возвращается в аудиторию, Кагеяма уже сидит там, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Киндаичи останавливается рядом с ним, спрашивает:

— Не занято?

Кагеяма поворачивается к нему — на щеке след от ручки, а волосы взъерошены — и качает головой. Киндаичи садится рядом и украдкой смотрит на Кагеяму — тот выглядит невыспавшимся и недовольным. «Может, они поругались?» — радостно мелькает в голове, и Киндаичи сразу же одёргивает себя за подобные мысли — ещё чего не хватает. Он не такой, он не будет пользоваться размолвками между Кагеямой и Хинатой. Или?..

— Ты не ответил на смс, — говорит, словно случайно, Киндаичи, а сам весь напрягается в ожидании ответа.

— Смс? — Кагеяма приоткрывает один глаз. — Я не слышал.

— Понятно, — роняет Киндаичи и выдыхает, он-то успел напридумывать себе всякого. — Ты не знаешь где Хината? Его не было утром в комнате.

— Дрыхнет ещё наверняка, — отвечает Кагеяма и потягивается. — Я ему завидую. 

Киндаичи хочется сказать, что Хината не может дрыхнуть, его попросту нет в общежитии, Киндаичи сам это видел, вот только не успевает, отвлёкшись на суматоху у входа.

Хината сразу за преподавателем: забегает в аудиторию и, застыв у двери, крутит головой. «Ищет Кагеяму», — сразу же понимает Киндаичи и вздыхает. Он малодушно надеялся, что Хината сегодня не появится, и можно весь день провести рядом с Кагеямой, пусть и в качестве тетради для списывания. Пусть это и глупо.

Кагеяма молча машет рукой, и Хината широко улыбается ему, в пару секунд оказываясь рядом.

— Сколько можно дрыхнуть? — ворчит Кагеяма, пропуская Хинату на свободное место по другую сторону от себя.

Киндаичи закусывает губу, чтобы не улыбаться слишком явно — он-то думал, что теперь будет сидеть рядом с Хинатой, зато теперь ещё не всё потеряно. Кагеяма задевает его рукой, коротко извиняется и снова поворачивается к Хинате:

— Ну?

— Никак не мог встать, у тебя кровать слишком удобная, — скороговоркой отвечает Хината, доставая из сумки принадлежности. — И телефон в комнате забыл, не слышал твоих звонков. Извини, наверное. — И улыбается обезоруживающе. 

Наверное, от такой улыбки у Киндаичи бы сразу пропала вся злость, если бы не шокирующая новость — шутка ли, ночевать вместе. Хината и тут успел первым! Это бесит и в который раз заставляет опустить руки — с таким соперником сложно рассчитывать на победу. Разве только на пару случайных прикосновений и фраз да на бесполезное мельтешение рядом — Киндаичи начинает чувствовать себя мазохистом, но прекращать не хочет. Чувства сильнее его самого.

Лекция уже началась, но Кагеяма продолжает выговаривать Хинате и даже отвешивает подзатыльник. Киндаичи, уже переключившийся с грустных мыслей на конспектирование, неожиданно для самого себя прыскает от смеха, не сдержавшись, и на него сразу оборачиваются и Хината, и Кагеяма.

— Что смешного? — непонимающе хмурится Кагеяма.

Киндаичи старательно вспоминает всё самое грустное, что случалось в его жизни — да тот же вероятный, очень вероятный секс между Кагеямой и Хинатой, — но дурацкая улыбка никак не сходит с губ.

— Ничего. Просто.

Кажется, Кагеяму это устраивает и он отворачивается, но Хината практически ложится на столешницу — глаза у него горят любопытством:

— Ну что смешного-то? Ютаро!

Кагеяма выдёргивает из-под него тетрадь и шлёпает ею Хинату по затылку — то ли из-за того, что тот практически роняет тетрадь Кагеямы, то ли из-за того, что называет Киндаичи по имени — не в первый раз уже, между прочим.

— Прекрати!

Киндаичи снова фыркает — ему смешно от всей ситуации в целом, и даже не тянет представлять, чтобы было бы, окажись он на месте Хинаты. Хотя он сам никогда бы не назвал по имени кого-то, кроме Кагеямы. Это слишком личное. Но для Хинаты, кажется, не существует никакого личного пространства или хотя бы чувства такта.

Под окриком преподавателя они затихают мгновенно, но Киндаичи слышит, как продолжают вполголоса переругиваться Хината и Кагеяма.

**НЕПРАВИЛЬНО**   
_просто молчи_

Киндаичи смотрит на билеты, доставшиеся ему бесплатно, и думает возможно ли пригласить Кагеяму в парк аттракционов? Это глупо, неэтично, да и просто смешно.

— О-о-о, аттракционы! — радостно вскрикивает Хината, облокотившись на плечо Киндаичи. — С кем идёшь, Ютаро?

— С вами, — говорит Киндаичи прежде, чем успевает подумать. И прежде, чем успевает зажать уши, потому что радостный Хината — очень громкий Хината.

Спонтанность — его лучший друг. Или, может быть, худший, Киндаичи ещё не решил.

В парк они едут все вместе, и в поезде Киндаичи старательно пытается не краснеть, когда его толпой прижимает к спине Кагеямы. Он стоит, практически уткнувшись ему в макушку, и почти не дышит, боясь выдать себя. Ужасно неловко. И Киндаичи даже рад, когда эта пытка заканчивается.

Хината сразу же тащит их — за руки! обоих! — в лабиринт страха. Не то чтобы это хорошая идея... Но и не плохая тоже.

От выскочившего с его стороны _о_ ни Киндаичи шарахается — больше от неожиданности, ведь это пугалки для детей — и врезается в Кагеяму. Хватается за него, чтобы не упасть, и чувствует, что неудержимо краснеет — хорошо, что в полумраке этого не видно. Бормочет неловкое: «Извини», — и с сожалением отстраняется. Кагеяма никак не реагирует, но и не отшатывается — это немного радует.

Хорошо быть на месте Хинаты — тот совершенно безнаказанно цепляется за Кагеяму обеими руками, не чувствуя при этом никакой скованности. Киндаичи тоже так хочется, но всё, что у него есть — мимолётные прикосновения и следующее за ними неизменное «извини». Киндаичи тоже хочет держать Кагеяму за руку и утыкаться лицом в плечо от выскочивших монстров — не то чтобы ему страшно, но повод идеальный. Он, может, так и сделал бы — хоть это и немного по-девчачьи — не будь с ними Хинаты.

Всё, что остаётся Киндаичи, — это идти рядом и следить за собой, потому что руки сами тянутся к Кагеяме. Обнять, схватить. Прикоснуться хотя бы на мгновение кончиками пальцев. Киндаичи одёргивает себя и отворачивается в сторону, чтобы не видеть, как Хината льнёт к Кагеяме — кажется, он тоже видит в лабиринте страха повод пообжиматься. Или ему в самом деле страшно. «Второе вероятнее», — хмыкает про себя Киндаичи, скользя взглядом по пустой стене. Которая через секунду раздвигается и из образовавшейся дыры вырывается пламя.

Киндаичи за шиворот хватают сильные пальцы и тянут назад. Он спотыкается и почти падает, но Кагеяма обхватывает его сзади и держит, тяжело дыша. Он горячий и сердце у него колотится быстро-быстро, Киндаичи замирает и не может поверить в собственную удачу.

Но через мгновение сам же всё рушит: резко отстраняется, разрывая объятия, и спрашивает:

— Ты чего? — голос хрипит, но Киндаичи надеется, что на это никто не обратит внимания. — Это же совсем не страшно.

— Извини, — бормочет Кагеяма, совсем как сам Киндаичи ранее. И, кажется, краснеет.

Свежий воздух кажется жутко вкусным — как говорит Хината — после спёртости лабиринта, но времени передохнуть нет, следующее испытание — американские горки.

И Кагеяма, и Хината выглядят воодушевлёнными, Киндаичи никогда не понимал их это соревнование. Глупости, да и только. Какая разница, кто больше раз прокатится на американских горках, если после пары-тройки раз уже тошнит?

Киндаичи валится на скамейку и обхватывает голову руками — перед глазами до сих пор меняются местами небо и земля. И всё-таки подташнивает. Наверное, стоило сразу сказать, что ему становится нехорошо на американских горках, и отказаться, но желание сесть рядом с Кагеямой пересилило всё остальное. Сейчас он об этом немного жалеет.

— Держи.

Киндаичи поднимает голову и смотрит на Кагеяму, протягивающего ему запотевшую банку.

— Спасибо.

Их пальцы соприкасаются, и Киндаичи вздрагивает, чуть не роняя банку. Краснеет и отворачивается — не хватало ещё, чтобы Кагеяма заметил. Тому, кажется, нет дела — спокойно садится рядом и смотрит куда-то вдаль. Киндаичи негнущимися пальцами открывает банку и прослеживает его взгляд — колесо обозрения.

Наверное, попасть туда вдвоём было бы очень романтично. Вот только вряд ли осуществимо на данный момент — втроем будет уже не та атмосфера.

— А где Хината? — спрашивает Киндаичи и стирает с банки выступивший конденсат.

— Пошёл купить что-нибудь поесть.

Киндаичи кивает, но при мысли о еде его снова начинает ощутимо подташнивать. Делает большой глоток из банки и чуть не выплёвывает всё обратно — сладкий молочный привкус не самое лучшее, чем можно перебить тошноту.

«Что за?» — думает Киндаичи и только сейчас смотрит на этикетку: ну да, так и есть — любимая газировка Хинаты, молочная с клубникой. Наверняка Кагеяма купил её по привычке, не подумав о том, что любит сам Киндаичи.

— Ты в порядке? — Кагеяма поворачивает голову в его сторону и смотрит почти обеспокоенно.

Киндаичи молча кивает — во рту мерзотно-сладкая газировка, которую ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть.

— Пей. Хинате помогает от тошноты, — говорит Кагеяма и снова отворачивается — наверняка выискивает Хинату в толпе.

Киндаичи кривится, но глотает — не так уж и плохо, наверное. Если пить быстро и не думать о том, что будет с ним потом.

Пустую банку он не выкидывает, а убирает в сумку. Глупо, но ведь никто не узнает, так?

Когда возвращается Хината, Киндаичи чувствует себя почти человеком и даже откусывает кусочек сэндвича.

Под вечер их, уже изрядно уставших, Хината затаскивает на колесо обозрения. На него огромная очередь, состоящая почти сплошь из парочек, и Киндаичи как никогда раньше чувствует себя третьим лишним. Он стоит чуть позади Хинаты и Кагеямы и смотрит в сторону, на мигающие огоньки соседней карусели. Желания идти на колесо нет никакого, но Хината настаивает: «Там такой вид! Ты не пожалеешь! Даже Тобио понравилось в прошлый раз!» Кагеяма хмурится — кажется, смущается того, что Хината называет его по имени при всех, — но кивает.

Киндаичи оглядывается вокруг и думает, что, наверное, вид сверху и правда будет очень красивым. Он здесь так давно, но ни разу не был на аттракционах — учёба и тренировки занимают всё его время, а моментов, когда можно расслабиться и не думать ни о чём, слишком мало.

Хината подпрыгивает от нетерпения и хватает Кагеяму за руку — Киндаичи старается не смотреть, но взгляд упорно соскальзывает на них. Как будто ему мало того, что произошло днём, как будто мало поводов, чтобы уйти в себя и помечтать о несбыточном. Он отвлекается на стайку шумных девчонок, одна из которых рассказывает остальным что-то весёлое, активно жестикулируя, а когда поворачивается обратно видит, как Кагеяма украдкой берёт Хинату за руку. Гладит большим пальцем запястье и сразу же отпускает. Киндаичи видит лёгкий румянец на его щеках и сглатывает комок в горле.

Зачем он вообще с ними ходит, если это причиняет столько... неудобств?

— Следующие, — безучастно говорит работник парка, и Киндаичи отступает назад. И ещё. «Я не с ними», — качает головой и провожает взглядом защёлкнувшуюся дверцу кабинки. 

Он едет в следующей, но вид его не особо радует. Может быть, когда-нибудь и ему тоже будет здесь весело. Когда-нибудь без Хинаты.

От этой мысли становится стыдно, и всё оставшееся время Киндаичи смотрит в пол. Так же молча выслушивает возмущения Хинаты, когда встречает их с Кагеямой на земле, и молча же бредёт рядом, когда они возвращаются на станцию.

Невольно замыкается в себе и совсем не слушает, что рассказывает Хината по дороге обратно.

**БЕСИШЬ**   
_когда мечты становятся явью_

Утром становится только ещё паршивее. Вставать не хочется, а идти на тренировку — тем более. Киндаичи пересиливает себя, тем более, что сейчас в комнате нет Хинаты, который бы его дёргал и будил. Теперь Хината периодически пропадает ночами, и Киндаичи совсем не хочет думать, где именно. Хотя и знает наверняка.

В зал он заходит почти самым последним и по привычке присоединяется к Кагеяме — и к Хинате, — ловя ускользающий диалог.

— Почему я должен называть его по имени?! — возмущается Кагеяма и резко поворачивается к Киндаичи, не к Хинате.

Киндаичи не знает, что на это ответить — он вообще не понимает о чём речь, — как отреагировать, но на помощь — неумышленно — как всегда приходит Хината:

— Ну меня же ты называешь.

Кагеяма ворчит что-то похожее на «ты — это ты» и переводит взгляд — отчётливо смущённый — в пол, а у Киндаичи руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки. Почему всё именно так? Почему всё время случается какая-то ерунда?

Он не вмешивается в диалог, хотя и очень хочет. Хочет услышать хотя бы раз, как Кагеяма назовёт его по имени. Хочет назвать по имени в ответ. Малодушно хочет попросить об этом, но вместо одних слов получаются другие:

— В этом нет необходимости.

Возможно, получается слишком резко и грубо, потому что не только Хината, но и Кагеяма смотрит на него удивлённо. Киндаичи хочет взять слова обратно, но другой вариант ещё хуже. Пусть будет так. Пусть будет так, словно ему всё равно.

— Мы будем тренироваться или нет? — спрашивает Киндаичи — это снова звучит в его голове как «я хочу пробить тот самый пас».

Кагеяма отходит к сетке, словно ничего и не произошло, а Хината продолжает смотреть на Киндаичи, как будто ожидал от него чего-то другого. Того, что Киндаичи так и не осмелился сказать.

Первый, второй, третий. Они работают в привычном темпе, и Киндаичи кажется, что так будет всегда. Что он всегда будет третьим лишним, что не сможет играть так, как хочет. Что не сможет превзойти Хинату хоть в чём-нибудь. Хоть в какой-нибудь малости!

Киндаичи бьёт всё резче, и кажется, что с каждым его ударом и пасы становятся всё быстрее и быстрее. Но это всего лишь его воображение, Кагеяма сам сказал, что это бесполезно, что у него никогда не получится успеть — у него просто нет таких способностей.

Злость захлёстывает с головой, и Киндаичи бьёт по мячу с такой силой, что, кажется, сейчас рука сломается. Удар приходится по касательной, мяч идёт криво и ударяется у самой линии. Всё-таки получилось... Он не совсем неудачник.

И только спустя пару секунд оглушительного молчания до него наконец-то доходит. Пасы были быстрее не в его голове, а на самом деле. Не он один был зол — или не в себе? — и перестал себя контролировать — Кагеяма тоже.

Киндаичи удивлённо смотрит на руку, на чуть покрасневшую ладонь, сгибает и разгибает пальцы. И никак не может поверить.

— Ютаро! — оглушает Хината криком прямо в ухо. Запрыгивает Киндаичи на спину и снова кричит: — Ютаро, у тебя получилось! Ты пробил!

— Я пробил королевский пас, — неуверенно произносит Киндаичи и поворачивается к Хинате, почти утыкаясь носом ему в щёку. — Пробил.

— Ну да, — улыбается Хината и спрыгивает на пол. — Я же говорил! 

— Молодец, — сдержанно хвалит Киндаичи Кагеяма и скованно улыбается — уже далеко не устрашающе, но и до искренней улыбки, которая адресована только Хинате, далеко. Он уже точно не злится, равно как и сам Киндаичи.

Киндаичи кивает, не зная что сказать.

— Ещё раз? — спрашивает Хината, подходя к корзине с мячами.

Кагеяма и Киндаичи синхронно кивают, занимая позиции.

А после тренировки Киндаичи не хочет возвращаться в общежитие — ему нужно побыть одному, собраться с мыслями. Сегодня он целых два раза пробил королевский пас — пусть случайно, криво и не со всей силы, но пробил. 

Одна его мечта всё-таки исполнилась.

Киндаичи задирает голову и смотрит в тёмное небо: а вдруг и другая мечта тоже исполнится? Вдруг это начало чего-то нового, счастливого?

**ТЫСЯЧА ПРИЧИН**   
_не может быть настолько хорошо_

На выходные Киндаичи собирается домой, ехать не хочется совершенно, но он давно не видел родителей — сказывается то, что университет достаточно далеко от дома; да и позаниматься в тишине и спокойствии не помешало бы. Хината любой день превращает в балаган, а где Хината, там и Кагеяма — с ним сосредоточиться никак не получается. Казалось бы, всегда можно уйти заниматься в библиотеку, вот только Киндаичи этого не хочется, лучше уж понаблюдать за Кагеямой лишний раз — вдруг день выдастся удачным и удастся его коснуться?

Утром хочется поспать подольше, ведь Киндаичи специально взял билет на попозже, чтобы не вставать слишком рано — хватит с него, и так на тренировки поднимается почти с рассветом.

Вот только тишины и спокойствия, а также сладкого утреннего сна, Киндаичи совсем не светит — Хината, а вместе с ним и Кагеяма, совершенно не собирается отсыпаться. Киндаичи узнаёт об этом по хлопку двери, а позже и из негромкого разговора.

Вообще Киндаичи много раз думает о том, чтобы поменяться комнатами с Кагеямой — всё равно он ходит к Хинате как к себе домой. Наверное, так всем было бы проще, вот только самому Киндаичи эгоистично не хочется терять удобную возможность видеться с Кагеямой каждый день по несколько раз, поэтому он молчит и не торопится с разговором. В конце концов, если бы им было неудобно, то могли и сами предложить...

Кагеяма молча устраивается на кровати Хинаты и, кажется, не собирается никуда уходить. Киндаичи прячет голову под подушку и пытается урвать хоть немного сна, но приглушённые голоса заставляют концентрироваться на них — подслушивать не хочется, но и бороться с этим невозможно.

— Ну давай, Тобио, — шёпотом тянет Хината. — Давай, пока Ютаро не проснулся.

Остатки сна мигом слетают с Киндаичи — он и думать не хочет, что там за «давай» придумал Хината. От этого и желание поспать подольше, и желание остаться мигом улетучиваются. Стоит сбежать отсюда поскорее, пока он об этом не пожалеет.

Актёр из Киндаичи никудышный, но и Хината с Кагеямой наивные зрители, так что пробуждение засчитывается за настоящее, равно как и сонное «доброе утро», и подслеповатое хождение по комнате в поисках вещей.

В душевых пустынно и прохладно — хоть какой-то плюс раннего подъёма, — наконец-то можно расслабиться и ни о чём не думать. Киндаичи прижимается затылком к стене и закрывает глаза — вот бы так и остаться здесь навсегда: никуда не идти, не ревновать. Не думать каждые пять минут: «А что, если бы?..»

Киндаичи нравится Кагеяма, нравится своё чувство к нему, но всё остальное — выматывает. Но он слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы поворачивать назад. Может, стоит сказать всё, как есть? Может, станет легче? Может, появится шанс?

Киндаичи стукается затылком о стену. И ещё раз. И ещё.

— Не тупи, — говорит он самому себе. — Невозможно поймать мяч, который невозможно поймать.

В голове сам по себе возникает Хината и вскидывает горящий взгляд: «Ты просто не стараешься».

Киндаичи с силой растирает лицо ладонями и делает воду холоднее — так недолго и с ума сойти, этого ещё не хватало. Он наскоро моется и выходит из кабинки, растирая лицо полотенцем. И врезается во что-то тёплое.

— Я думал, тут никого, — говорит Кагеяма, потирая плечо.

— Извини, — бормочет Киндаичи.

Он матерится про себя и не может отвести взгляда от обнажённой кожи. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел Кагеяму раздетым — видел, много раз видел, в той же душевой. Но никогда при этом они не были одни.

Кагеяма поворачивается и вопросительно смотрит на Киндаичи — тот только сейчас осознаёт, что всё это время стоял столбом и пялился. Наглым образом пялился.

— Ты тут? — раздаётся громкий голос, от которого хочется подпрыгнуть. — Тобио?..

Хината всегда всё портит. По крайней мере все те моменты, что связаны для Киндаичи с Кагеямой. Неужели нельзя было подождать минут пять? Десять? Не приходить вообще?

— О, Ютаро, — Хината моментально краснеет, словно в чём-то провинился. — Я думал, ты уже давно ушёл...

— Уже ухожу, — Киндаичи обходит Кагеяму, стараясь не коснуться его. Не будь здесь Хинаты, он, может быть, сделал бы наоборот. 

Плечо до сих пор словно горит от прошлого прикосновения — а, может, от удара, — и Киндаичи хочется ещё, больше, как можно больше этого чувства.

Хината так и стоит на дороге, рассматривая Киндаичи с жутковатой пристальностью, как будто читает все его мысли. Как будто знает, чего хочет Киндаичи на самом деле. Неосознанно хочется прикрыться или втянуть голову в плечи, стать маленьким и незаметным. Или как в детстве — сказать «это не я».

— О-о-о!.. — восторженно тянет Хината, и от этого громкого вопля Киндаичи вздрагивает. — Зачем ты укладываешь волосы, Ютаро? Так намного круче!

Всего лишь волосы, а он-то испугался...

Киндаичи неловко зачёсывает чёлку назад, потом снова на глаза — ему нечего сказать, не так уж часто он получает комплименты. Тем более в душе.

— Слушай, — Хината хитро — ему совсем не идёт — прищуривается, — у вас же одинаковые стрижки.

— Да, — Киндаичи снимает с головы полотенце, которое только что успел накинуть. — Я знаю... Не то чтобы... не специально, — он неуклюже мямлит и ловит на себе два взгляда: весёлый — Хинаты и растерянный — Кагеямы.

Киндаичи врёт, просто не может признаться, что да, конечно, он подстригся так специально. Вот только укладывать волосы не перестанет, а то сходство заметит не только Хината. Пусть это мелочь, но Киндаичи хочет сохранить свою маленькую и глупую тайну в секрете.

Когда Хината — и Кагеяма тоже — возвращаются в комнату, Киндаичи успевает переодеться и покидать в сумку вещи; становится немного неуютно и нечем себя занять. Он валится на кровать и тупо смотрит в потолок, а потом натыкается щекой на уголок учебника английского, который сам же и положил вчера под подушку, — не самый лучший вариант отвлечься, но сойдёт.

За заковыристыми словами совсем не слышно о чём говорят Кагеяма с Хинатой, но Киндаичи это и не важно. Он лишь изредка выглядывает краем глаза из-за книги и наблюдает за Кагеямой — запоминает всё-всё-всё на те несколько дней, пока будет отсутствовать.

Возможно, стоит обзавестись фотографией.

Киндаичи давно об этом задумывался, вот только нормального случая никак не подворачивалось — как вообще о таком просят? Это, пожалуй, сравнимо со второй пуговицей пиджака, которая у Киндаичи так и осталась при себе. А вот Хината хвалился, что его пуговицу попросила девочка из параллельного.

О том, что пуговица Кагеямы лежит у Хинаты под подушкой, Киндаичи предпочитает не думать. Как и о том, что тот отдал её сам.

Киндаичи так погружается в собственные мысли, что забывает и про учебник, и про грядущую поездку домой. И даже про то, что он в комнате не один. Поэтому внезапный вопрос застаёт его врасплох.

— А ты? Почему пошёл именно сюда, Ютаро? — Хината прямо лучится чистым любопытством.

Иногда Киндаичи кажется, что невозможно быть таким вот... простым и прямым. Иногда он думает, что Хината прикидывается, но каждый раз убеждается в обратном. И, наверное, рад этому. Хината нравится Киндаичи — как друг и сокомандник, конечно же! — и он был бы огорчён, если бы тот был каким-то другим.

— Да, почему? — внезапно встревает Кагеяма. Казалось, что ему не особо интересен разговор, что он не слушает, но Киндаичи ошибается в своих наблюдениях, увлёкшись разговором с Хинатой. — Ты не показывал особенных результатов ни в средней, ни в старшей школе.

Слова Кагеямы бьют по больному, и Киндаичи закусывает губу и молчит. Не обращает внимания на то, как повышает голос Хината, явно защищая Киндаичи, как возражает Кагеяма.

Киндаичи молчит и не знает что ответить. Ну не правду же, в самом деле. Он ведь усиленно тренировался и учился только для того, что попасть в тот же университет, что и Кагеяма, который, в отличии от Киндаичи, получил приглашение. Просто чтобы побыть рядом подольше. Ближе. Ещё ближе. Ну и ради волейбола тоже.

Киндаичи нравится волейбол, но Кагеяма нравится намного больше. Жаль, что у Кагеямы всегда будет только наоборот.

Любить волейбол больше всего на свете кажется чем-то странным и — как можно вообще до такого додуматься? — извращённым. Киндаичи много раз хочет спросить об этом у Кагеямы, но каждый раз слова застревают в горле. Не то чтобы это кажется личным, просто в ответ Кагеяма посмотрит недоумевающе и спросит: «А что такого?». Как будто у всех так должно быть.

Вот у Хинаты, например, тоже так. Поэтому они и подходят друг другу.

— Ютаро? 

Хината дотрагивается до его плеча, и Киндаичи вздрагивает. Трёт переносицу и выдаёт первое пришедшее в голову объяснение:

— Здесь хорошая команда, — запинается, но всё-таки добавляет: — Ойкава-сан мне рассказывал.

Кагеяма вскидывает голову, смотрит молча и пристально, а Хината серьёзно кивает, явно считая причину достаточной, и снова начинает сыпать вопросами — на этот раз про «великого короля» Ойкаву.

Киндаичи улыбается краешком губ и думает о том, что ему всё-таки повезло, что он оказался здесь.

До поезда всё ещё есть время — можно даже немного вздремнуть, главное, не проспать, а то потом проблем не оберёшься. Киндаичи зевает, и устало смотрит на Кагеяму, который снова стал центром внимания Хинаты — всё же выдерживать его разговорные атаки для Киндаичи пока ещё сложно.

Они довольно гармонично смотрятся рядом, так, как будто так и нужно. Киндаичи сам никогда бы не смог сидеть рядом с Кагеямой с такой непринуждённостью. 

— Вы... — слова застревают на полпути, и Киндаичи замолкает. На удивлённые взгляды лишь неопределённо машет рукой.

— Что-то не так? — Хината наклоняет голову набок, оказываясь ещё ближе к Кагеяме.   
Если бы Киндаичи не знал его достаточно хорошо, то решил бы, что Хината издевается, настолько явно демонстрируя то, чего лишён Киндаичи.

Но нет, они действительно не замечают, как смотрятся со стороны.

— Нет, ничего. Забудь, — отмахивается Киндаичи и снова утыкается в книгу, пытаясь сосредоточиться на тексте, а не на том, насколько близко к Кагеяме сидит Хината, как касается рукой его бедра и как изредка лениво тыкает в бок, прося подождать — когда ещё не дочитал страницу, вроде бы они тоже читают учебник английского; в нём плохи они все.

Бесполезно лежать просто так: прикидываться, что он читает, уже невозможно — Киндаичи то и дело переводит взгляд на Кагеяму с Хинатой. Они этого не замечают, а он уже и не шифруется. Наверное, сидеть вот так, почти обнявшись, — довольно приятно. Киндаичи упирается лбом в книгу, которую уже давно отложил на подушку, закрывает глаза, и пытается представить что-нибудь другое. А вовсе не улыбающегося Кагеяму.

Улыбающегося Хинате, а не ему, Киндаичи.

Представить как это будет в реальности — сложно, поставить себя на место Хинаты — невозможно. 

Киндаичи удивлённо моргает, задевая ресницами страницу, и с недоумением понимает, что сейчас ему достаточно просто быть рядом и наблюдать. И вовсе ему не нужно занимать чужое место — хотя, возможно, это лишь из-за того, что он и не может представить себя сидящим с Кагеямой вот так, по-домашнему.

— Ютаро! Эй, Ютаро! — громкий шёпот Хинаты кого угодно разбудит.

— Прекрати! Ты его разбудишь! — одёргивает его Кагеяма, но в голосе не слышно раздражения. Возможно, это оттого, что Кагеяма не сердится всерьёз, а, может, ему просто плевать на Киндаичи. 

Киндаичи молчит — сейчас ему не хочется разговаривать. Хочется побыть наедине со своими мыслями, а в таких условиях это можно сделать, лишь притворившись спящим. И неважно что о нём подумают, если разоблачат — в конце концов он может просто устать. И урвать наконец-то пару часов сна, которые у него отобрали.

Шаги за спиной заставляют чуть вздрогнуть, когда Киндаичи узнаёт по ним Кагеяму — у Хинаты лёгкая походка. Продолжать изображать спящего — вот что сейчас требуется.

Киндаичи вздрагивает второй раз, когда на плечи ложится плед, а по плечам проходятся руки, расправляя складки и подтыкая края. На заднем плане раздаётся удивлённое мычание Хинаты, на что Кагеяма отвечает раздражённым цыканьем.

Киндаичи слабо улыбается и закрывает глаза. Пусть думают, что он спит. В конце концов, он имеет полное право здесь находиться.

**ОТМОТАТЬ ВРЕМЯ НАЗАД**   
_иногда лучше ничего не видеть_

Киндаичи возвращается в общежитие намного раньше, чем планирует. Он даже не догадывается предупредить об этом — не такие уж они и близкие друзья. Наверное.

Но, замерев у порога собственной комнаты, Киндаичи думает о том, что предупредить всё-таки стоило.

В общежитии пусто и нет никаких посторонних звуков, так что стоны, доносящиеся из-за двери, ни с чем нельзя перепутать. Киндаичи хочет развернуться и уйти, но возвращаться обратно нельзя — скоро начинается учёба, а ночевать на улице кажется неразумным. Да даже просто выходить туда не хочется — холодно. Киндаичи переминается с ноги на ногу, хочет позвонить Хинате или послать смс, но так и не достаёт телефон.

Отчётливо произнесённое «Тобио» звучит как будто над самым ухом.

Киндаичи упирается лбом в дверь и беспомощно закрывает глаза: картинка слишком яркая и противиться ей невозможно. Он представляет себя на месте Хинаты и ничего не может с этим поделать. Представляет, что губы Кагеямы целуют его шею, что руки Кагеямы сжимают его бёдра. Что это не Хината стонет, а он сам, доверчиво подставляясь под ласки.

Член болезненно стоит, и Киндаичи сжимает его через штаны, сопротивляясь желанию дрочить прямо в коридоре — хотя всё равно никого нет. И никто его не увидит.

Из-за двери доносится жалобный полустон-полувсхлип и тихое, но хорошо различимое: «Давай уже», — Хинаты. Киндаичи закусывает губу и представляет, как Кагеяма удерживает его, Киндаичи, на месте и толкается членом в анус. Как хмурится и сдерживается, стараясь не сделать больно. Как ловит потом взгляд, беззвучно спрашивая: «Так нормально?»

К чёрту всё!

Киндаичи запускает руку в штаны и обхватывает член, с присвистом выдыхая. Пальцы липкие от смазки, а перед глазами — Кагеяма. Напряжённый, с прилипшей ко лбу чёлкой. Шепчущий: «Ютаро».

Ему хватает пары движений, чтобы кончить.

Киндаичи съезжает по стене и утыкается лбом в колени: в штанах противно и мокро, а на душе — мерзко. Он уже не слушает стоны, доносящиеся из-за стены — сидит и пытается не думать о том, что только что произошло.

Просыпается Киндаичи от негромкого ругательства и резко поднимает голову — шея сразу же начинает болеть. Перед ним стоит Кагеяма — взъерошенный, с припухшими губами. Довольный. И немного растерянный.

Они молчат и не знают, что сказать. У Киндаичи сотни слов в голове, но на языке — ни единого. «Привет» — просто глупо. «Прости, что не предупредил» — ещё глупее, он ведь не обязан отчитываться. «Я всё слышал» — это и так понятно.

— Закончили? — получается резко и грубо. Киндаичи встаёт — тело затекло и болит — берёт сумку. Смотрит куда-то мимо Кагеямы, избегая прямого взгляда.

Кагеяма кивает и отходит в сторону от двери, пропуская Киндаичи в комнату. Идти туда не хочется, ночевать в коридоре — ещё больше. Киндаичи не хочет видеть Хинату сейчас. Он и Кагеяму бы не видел, но от него это не зависит.

— Ключи, — говорит он и протягивает руку.

— Ключи? — тупо переспрашивает Кагеяма и хмурится, словно пытается сообразить.

Киндаичи хочет выругаться, но молчит. Глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

— Ключи. От твоей комнаты, — медленно говорит он и требовательно качает рукой. — А сам вали обратно.

«К Хинате» он не договаривает.

Всё это слишком глупо, как будто он не знал, что люди занимаются сексом, когда встречаются. Как будто не видел — или не хотел видеть — всех косвенных признаков, указывающих на это.

Киндаичи предпочитал быть слепым.

В комнате у Кагеямы — он живёт один — совсем не так, как у них с Хинатой: просторно и почти что пусто. И холодно, пронизывающе холодно, как будто отключили батареи и открыли настежь окно. Киндаичи бросает сумку на пол и обнимает себя руками. Упирается спиной в дверь и съезжает по ней на пол.

Как будто он не знал, что у Кагеямы с Хинатой всё серьёзно.

В горле ком, а в голове только одна мысль: «Почему?»

Почему я не мог остаться?  
Почему не приехал позже?  
Почему вообще всё это случилось со мной?

Он долго сидит у двери, не зная, сколько времени прошло, лишь когда совсем замерзает, подходит к свободной кровати и падает лицом вниз на голый матрас. Раньше бы он точно не упустил шанса полежать на кровати Кагеямы, уткнувшись носом в его подушку, но не сейчас.

Сейчас хочется оказаться подальше от этого места, от Кагеямы, от Хинаты, на которого Киндаичи даже злиться не может — не имеет права. Хочется закрыть глаза и больше их не открывать — думает сейчас, как пятнадцатилетка. Глупо всё получилось.

Окончание года Киндаичи помнит с трудом, с трудом же сдаёт экзамены, лишь каким-то чудом не завалив их. И всё же переезжает в комнату Кагеямы, поменявшись с ним местами — и принципиально выбрав другую кровать. Он бы выселил туда Хинату, оставшись на старом месте, но комендант решил иначе.

«Плохо ладим», — сочинял Киндаичи, придумывая причину для переезда, а комендант — щуплый мужчина, почти старик — только кивал, для него Хината был той ещё головной болью.

С Хинатой и Кагеямой разговор получился тогда совсем коротким — хорошо, что они не стали разговаривать сразу, вечером, а пересеклись уже днём в столовой. Киндаичи тогда пожал плечами и предложил махнуться комнатами. «Так удобнее». Кагеяма кивнул, соглашаясь, а Хината сначала смотрел недоверчиво, а потом кинулся обнимать Киндаичи.

Хорошо, что Хината такой простой.

«Плохо сдал экзамены», — оправдывал Киндаичи свою угрюмость и необщительность, а нежелание появляться на тренировках — лёгкой травмой, «поскользнулся и упал».

Так чуть легче жить и меньше вопросов.

В конце учебного года Киндаичи совсем сажают на скамейку запасных — будто бы из-за травмы, но он сам, а также их тренер знают, что это из-за нежелания играть. Да и сам Киндаичи не противится, понимает, что бывшего рвения уже нет.

Они втроём вроде бы общаются как раньше, но Киндаичи чувствует, что прошлого не вернуть.

Да и не нужно ему это.

**ПУСТОТА**   
_на месте выгоревшего леса всегда вырастет новый_

Сакура уже почти отцветает, когда Киндаичи замечает лепестки на земле. Он всегда ходит этой дорогой до ближайшего комбини, но нежно-розовые лепестки видит впервые, как будто раньше перед его глазами была чёрная пелена.

Киндаичи садится на корточки и собирает несколько лепестков, расправляет их на ладони, а потом убирает в карман — они приятно пахнут; потом он положит их между страницами учебника, на память.

У Киндаичи много засушенных листьев и лепестков между страницами книг дома, здесь же — почти нет, не до этого было. Не до расслабленных прогулок и наблюдения за окружающим его миром. Наверное, он просто слишком зациклился на своей цели в процессе потерял кое-что важное — частицу себя.

В парке тихо и почти безлюдно, Киндаичи это нравится; он доходит до ближайшей скамейки, да так и остаётся на ней, забыв про то, куда собирался. Просто в первый раз за долгое время сидит и ни о чём не думает, наслаждается тёплой погодой, видом на ухоженные дорожки парка и редких прохожих.

Отросшая чёлка лезет в глаза, и Киндаичи сдувает её, чтобы не мешалась. Он уже давно не делал укладку — с того самого дня, а теперь и волосы стали длинными, не лягут так, как нужно.

Вроде бы не так много в его жизни и изменилось, но свободного времени стало гораздо больше; вот только что с ним сейчас делать, Киндаичи не знает. Буквально вчера ему было на это наплевать, можно лежать на кровати и разглядывать потолок. Или, уткнувшись в учебник, смотреть мимо написанного.

Сейчас можно много что сделать, но Киндаичи не знает с чего именно начать.

Обратно в общежитие он возвращается кружным путём, не через парк: рассматривает новые вывески, новые цвета, множество других новых деталей. Как будто перед ним какой-то другой мир.

Изменения начинаются с малого, решает Киндаичи и заходит в парикмахерскую с завлекающей вывеской. Он не знает, чего именно хочет, но только не того, что было до этого.

Что-нибудь другое. Кардинально отличающееся.

— Вам очень идёт, — говорит девушка-парикмахер, снимая с него накидку и протягивая маленькое зеркало, чтобы было проще рассмотреть себя сзади.

Затылок почти полностью выбрит, остались лишь короткие волоски, которые приятно покалывают пальцы. На висках то же самое, а вот чёлка осталась длинной — уложенной набок. Киндаичи чуть не фыркает от этого мажорного вида, но остаётся доволен.

Уж это точно не похоже на то, что было раньше.

В общежитие он возвращается гораздо позже, чем рассчитывал, но времени всё равно остаётся много. Да и сил прибавилось, словно действительно с новой стрижкой началась новая жизнь.

Киндаичи оглядывает комнату и грустно улыбается — за несколько месяцев он успел сделать из неё подобие помойки: куча ненужного хлама, какие-то бумажки, упаковки, разбросанная по всем поверхностям одежда. «И так сойдёт» было его любимой мыслью.

Зато теперь будет приятно от всего этого избавиться и наконец-то навести порядок не только в комнате, но и в собственных мыслях.

На окне какой-то невообразимый завал из учебных принадлежностей, и Киндаичи решает начать с него. Краем глаза он замечает идущих по внутреннему двору Хинату с Кагеямой, вот только выглядят они странновато: Хината молчит и идёт ссутулившись, а Кагеяма наоборот — размахивает руками и что-то сердито говорит.

«Поссорились, что ли?» — думает Киндаичи, но не придаёт этому особого значения. Хината и Кагеяма часто ссорятся, но так же быстро и мирятся. Пройдёт. Но поинтересоваться вскользь стоит — вдруг он чем-нибудь может помочь?

Он успевает разгрести окно и вторую кровать, как в дверь стучат. Вариантов не очень много, вот только открывать всё равно не хочется, но и игнорировать тоже не получается.

Киндаичи выбирает из двух зол меньшее — так упорно стучать может разве что Хината.

— Вау! — И в самом деле оказавшийся за дверью Хината преображается за одно мгновение, секунду назад он был какой-то подавленный, а сейчас чуть ли не глаза светятся. — Круто, Ютаро! Ты теперь такой крутой!

Киндаичи так и подмывает подколоть, но не хочется, чтобы этот блеск из глаз снова исчез — Хината совершенно не понимает подобных шуток. Вместо этого он отступает назад, пропуская Хинату в комнату — не закрывать же дверь перед его носом? Но и показывать бардак тоже не очень хочется.

— У-у-ух! — Хината падает на свободную кровать. — Решил прибраться? Ничего, если я у тебя посижу? Кагеяма сегодня уж-жасно противный.

— Угу, — Киндаичи кивает, собирая с пола разбросанные мятые листки — что вообще он на них писал? 

— Ты пишешь стихи?

— Отдай! — Киндаичи замечает в руках Хинаты разглаженный листок бумаги и одним прыжком оказывается рядом. — Нельзя это читать.

— Да я и не смог бы, — пожимает тот плечами. — У тебя почерк непонятный.

Киндаичи кивает, соглашаясь — вообще у них обоих ужасный почерк, но напоминать об этом он не собирается.

— Вот, я тут принёс, — Хината роется в сумке и достаёт несколько банок с газировкой. Розовые оставляет себе, а зелёные подталкивает к Киндаичи. — Раз уж я у тебя, то хоть не с пустыми руками.

Они вместе разбирают бардак в комнате, пьют газировку и смеются над очередным найденным творением Киндаичи — через пару попыток Хинаты разобраться в почерке тот всё же решает их почитать. Это и вправду очень смешно.

За кроватью они находят склад пустых упаковок от снэков, а из-под подушки выкатывается пустая банка от газировки.

Банка совершенно такая же, что сейчас в руках Хинаты, но она не сегодняшняя. Киндаичи помнит её, как будто получил только вчера, и даже чувствует кончиками пальцев фантомный холод, когда поднимает банку с пола.

— Тебе она тоже нравится? — удивляется Хината. — Что ж ты сразу не сказал? Я бы поделился...

— Всё в порядке.

Банка холодит ладонь и навевает воспоминания. Киндаичи сжимает пальцы, сминая тонкую жесть, и кидает её в пакет с мусором.

Она ему больше не нужна.

Убираются они почти что до самой ночи и, выходя с пакетами выбросить мусор, всё ещё продолжают смеяться. Наверное, это был самый весёлый вечер за несколько последних месяцев. Жизнь ведь не заканчивается, если у него не получи...

Стоп.

Об этом он подумает как-нибудь в другой раз, но точно не сегодня.

Хината наизусть декламирует какой-то обрывок про бездонные синие глаза и волосы воронова крыла, как Киндаичи оступается и дёргает его за футболку.

При виде Кагеямы они оба застывают в неловких позах — неудачное тот время выбрал, чтобы появиться. Уж точно не под стихотворение, посвящённое ему самому.

— Я везде тебя искал, — сердито говорит Кагеяма Хинате, кивая Киндаичи в знак приветствия.

— Я помогал Ютаро, а ты мог бы и позвонить.

Больше всего Киндаичи хочет самоустраниться из этой зарождающейся ссоры, но и уходить просто так не хочется. Встревать между — тем более. Он перекладывает пакет с мусором из одной руки в другую, и тот предательски громко шуршит, обращая на себя внимание.

— Мы мусор шли выкидывать, извини, — говорит Киндаичи, объясняя очевидное. — Пакеты тонкие, порвутся, если будем долго стоять.

Большей глупости он давно не говорил, исключая написанные им же стихи, которые, между прочим, даже не удалось выкинуть все. Хината забрал несколько листков — из тех, что Киндаичи заметил — и отказался возвращать. Как будто такая ерунда может кому-то понравиться...

Он проходит мимо Кагеямы, так близко, что раньше бы от этого замерло сердце, но сейчас не чувствует ничего. Наверное, это к лучшему.

— Кхм. Тебе идёт, — слышится за спиной. — Стрижка.

Киндаичи оборачивается, даже не пытаясь скрыть удивление. Кагеяма хмурится, как будто не знает, как реагировать. Впрочем, он всегда такой.

— Вот тут вообще круто! — Хината неожиданно возникает из-за спины и проводит по затылку Киндаичи, ероша короткие волоски. — Я тоже так себе сбрею!

— Дурак, — фыркает Кагеяма, и Киндаичи с ним мысленно соглашается. Хотя, наверное, Хинате пойдёт, и даже больше, чем ему самому.

— Да ты потрогай, сам узнаешь!

Киндаичи даже не успевает ничего сказать, настолько быстро всё происходит. Кагеяма вырывается, но несильно, и Хината всё же кладёт его руку на затылок Киндаичи. Проводит пару раз чужой рукой, а потом отпускает.

Пальцы Кагеямы ощущаются совсем не так, как пальцы Хинаты — более жёсткие, напряжённые. Киндаичи передёргивает от ощущения, что его сейчас схватят за шею, и он сбрасывает руку.

— Я вам тут не щенок, чтобы наглаживать.

Он маскирует вовсе не смущение, а раздражение. Всё же нужно уважать границы личного пространства. Киндаичи злится на себя, что позволил, на Кагеяму, который даже не сопротивлялся. И на простого, как монета в одну йену, Хинату, который даже не задумывается о том, что творит.

Хотя это ему в нём и нравится. Наверное.


End file.
